


White Wolf

by Amberdreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Budgie smugglers, CapRBB 2019, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, M/M, nearly naked, probably nsfw, reverse bangs, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Created for the CapRBB 2019Story by marcellabianca (LinkHERE)





	White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarcellaBianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaBianca/gifts).



My second [](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://caprbb.dreamwidth.org/)**caprbb** prompt was picked up by the talented MarcellaBianca on AO3 and her Stucky story is right up my alley!  
Link [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041058)!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041058)

The original prompt was this watercolour and ink drawing of White Wolf Bucky.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/m70R2T)

The version I submitted was fiddled with in photoshop to add shading and highlighlighting but I've decided I prefer the original painting so that other version is figuratively binned.

After reading the story, a certain scene prompted me to draw this Bucky. Can't think why.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/3ykmw4)

The banner (obviously) is a compound of the two traditional pieces.  
There's not really much to say about the process - other than I used a mix of watercolours and acrylic inks for the howling wolf, and I was trying out my fancy new Palomino Blackwing pencils (courtesy of Krista, since buying them here in the UK would have been prohibitively expensive!) for the human Bucky pic. I am liking the pencil a lot, it's definitely soft and gives a nice grain.


End file.
